Vacuum cleaners typically include a cleaning head and a debris tube connected to the cleaning head. Some known vacuum cleaners include a rotary brush in the cleaning head that rotates to entrain debris into an airflow through the cleaning head. During operation of the vacuum cleaner, some debris may damage the vacuum cleaner if the debris is drawn into the cleaning head. In particular, metal objects such as staples and paperclips, may become lodged in, abrade, and damage internal components of the vacuum cleaner. In addition, such debris may be propelled by the rotary brush and damage the cleaner. Some vacuum cleaners include guards that extend from the cleaning head to prevent unwanted objects from being drawn into the cleaning head. Such guards may be part of the original vacuum design, or added to the vacuum cleaner by the purchaser as an add-on or modification to the original design. However, such guards may increase the cost to assemble and operate the vacuum cleaners. In addition, the guards may increase the footprint of the vacuum cleaner and affect the maneuverability and aesthetics of the vacuum cleaner. Moreover, at least some of the prior art guards are difficult to attach and/or remove from the vacuum cleaner.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.